Realmente esto es una promesa
by AbitofSugar
Summary: ¿No serás tan creído como para pensar que es por tí, no? Kufufufu" "Soy un príncipe. Conseguiré que sea por mí. Realamente esto es una promesa" Mukuro Belphegor. Y menciones de 6996. One-Shot.


Bien aquí publico mi, se podría decir primer one-shot yapi que escribo y que publico, por que he escrito más pero sin publicarlos.

Esta pareja es a causa de los papelito sagrados, totalmente casual, xD.

Espero que os guste y AnniA.. creo que te la dedico a tí. xD..

* * *

Mukuro Belphegor (Menciones de 6996)

* * *

_Realmente esto es una promesa_

Si había algo que impresionaba más a Mukuro era la tormenta. Y también Varia.

Por lo tanto, La Tormenta de Varia era algo que le dejaba sin respiración.

La forma de su cabello, el flequillo rubio tapando sus ojos que apostaba que serían azules, la blanca y fina piel y esa forma tan sencilla, sensual y elegante de mantener la corona sobre su cabeza.

Y es que quien dejaba sin respiración al joven que solía dejar sin aliento, era Belphegor el príncipe (un _poquito_ sádico) de Varia.

Por eso, cada vez que iba a aparecer, le pedía a Chrome que le dejara salir.

Ella le sonreía y aceptaba. Intentando pensar que era para tomar el aire y salir de su prisión.

Esa vez tampoco fue diferente.

—My sweet Chrome —murmuró con su habitual voz tan sensual —¿Me dejarías ocupar tu lugar hoy?

—Mukuro-sama —susurró ella, luego sonrió —Claro. Pero…

Mukuro atendió, era la primera vez que ella le ponía una pega. Y sabía que ella se estaba regañando duramente a sí misma.

—Dime, mi dulce Chrome —sonrió para tranquilizarla.

—Me gustaría que luego descansaras y te recuperaras lo suficiente —susurró totalmente sonrojada.

Una imagen muy real de Mukuro, casi verdadera apareció a su lado y acarició su mejilla.

—Por supuesto, Kufufufu—Si no, no podré volver a salir.

Ella asintió y se concentró, y, en pocos momentos él estaba donde ella estaba hacia pocos segundo y ella ya no estaba.

Pero él aun pudo oír su voz. "Es una promesa"

—Sí pequeña Chrome, es una promesa —Luego comenzó a andar hacia la sala de reuniones.

—¡Mukuro! —Se sorprendió el décimo Vongola —Otra vez aquí.

Él se sentó y sonrió. Luego, lanzó una mirada divertida a un molesto Kyoya.

—Kufufufu, ¿Qué te pasa Kyo-chan?—La cara del aludido paró por todas las tonalidades de colores hasta volverse de un rojo vivo, de indignación, del puro enfado. Sin embargo, procuró respirar y volver a su color normal.

—Después, te morderé hasta la muerte.

—Kufufufu, ¿Me creerías se te dijera que estoy deseándolo?

—Mukuro, Hibari-san —Intervino un moreno sonriente —Calmaos. —Luego se puso más serio.—Mukuro, ¿Por qué apareces cada vez que viene Varia?

—No me gusta que Chrome me involucre mucho con ellos. Y yo salgo cuando me apetece Kufufufu.—Sonrió a Yamamoto— Ta-ke-shi-kun

Cuando apareció Xanxus, Mukuro prestó total atención a las diversas entradas.

Squalo, Levi, Lussuria, Belphegor y el nuevo ilusionista, tras él. Se hizo un gran silencio en la sala.

El joven y nuevo ilusionista tenía el cabello y los ojos verdes. Y llevaba una extraña capucha con forma de rana negra y de ojos azules encima del uniforme de Varia. Y además, advirtió Mukuro con desagrado, iba bastante cerca del rubio tormento de Varia.

Se sentaron y comenzó la reunión.

Mukuro intentó poner toda su atención en la reunión hasta que se terminó y quedaron hablando de alguna cosa trivial.

Observó al rubio y se le cortó la respiración. Él lo vio de reojo (quien sabe como) y rió. "Ushishishi".

—El ilusionista ha aparecido. Ushishishi.

El de cabello verde lo miró.

—Bel-senpai, ¿Quién es el ilusionista?

—El de la coleta y el ojo rojo —Explicó con aire de cansancio divertido.

— Kufufufu. Soy yo. Y tú eres el que sustituye a Marmon, ¿No? —El otro asintió.— Para ser un ArcoBaleno no era tan fuerte.

—Ushishishi. Fran deja hablar a los adultos. Él se escapó de la impenetrable prisión Vendicare

Mukuro notó como Belphegor tras el flequito le miraba fijamente.

—Boss—murmuró — Tengo un pequeño problema con la trasmisión de almas. Con su permiso.

Y supo que, tras el cabello rubio que tapaba un ojos seguramente azules, se había encendido una chispa.

—Boss —murmuró la voz del principito cuando él cerraba la puerta —Yo también me voy. Ahora vengo.

El rubio cruzó rápidamente la puerta y la cerró tras de sí.

—Sabía que no eras tan fuerte. Ushishishi

—¿Eres un genio, no? —Preguntó Mukuro relajado, mientras se sentaba, con una sonrisa totalmente sensual —Entonces sabrás que no he salido por eso.

—Ushishishi. Y sé por que has salido. Ushishishi.

—¿No serás tan vanidoso como para pensar que es por ti, no? Kufufufu

Belphegor sin embargo, sonrió y cuando él se volvió a levantar se colocó tras él. Rodeó con las manos su cintura y al llega a tocar el ombligo, fue bajando hasta que notó como su compañero se ponía tenso.

—Soy un príncipe. Conseguiré que sea por mí.

Y, acariciando justamente la parte del cuerpo de su compañero que se calentaba y endurecía al contacto susurró.

— Realmente esto es una promesa.

* * *

¡Bien! Este es mi primer one-shot, mi primer fic de Reborn, y la primera vez que publico uno de estos xD

Espero que haya gustado y...

ushishishi bye-bee~


End file.
